hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Triggs
Paige Triggs was originally a Black Cell-created slave, and therefore, was taught by Black Cell to be a slave from birth. However, when she was 17, the starship carrying her and several other slaves was hit by a force of Tal'Shiar starships. The slaves, Paige included, were taken aboard the Tal'Shiar Norexan Warbird TRW Hal'Polar prior to the destruction of the Black Cell ship. However, due to the effects of the drugs used on them, the slaves began to weaken: a couple had even died before the Tal Shiar Operatives were able to discover the cause of the weakening, and were able to stabilize the ex-slaves. The slaves were then distributed across Coalition space, the younger slaves (9-12 years old) taken in by families who managed to quickly adapt the ex-slaves to normal life, while the older ones (14+ years) were taken to military facilities due to the requirement of better therapy and treatment. Due to the presence of a similar ex-slave on-site, Paige Triggs was delivered to Kaven Base. After staying with Niserie and Serafim Ivanov for a decade or 2, Paige struck it out on her own, and became a skilled detective in Veldton. History Early Life As with most Black Cell slaves, Paige was born to a young woman who was kidnapped by Black Cell operatives, and was specifically raised to be the perfect slave. When she was 8, Black Cell began subjecting her to their usual mind-altering drugs in an attempt to make her submissive to whoever she got sold to. When she was 15, she and a bunch of other slaves were being transported aboard a Black Cell slave ship. she was meant to be taken to a Black Cell Slave Auction, where she'd be sold to some person who'd probably use her as a sex slave. However, in transit, the slave ship was discovered and engaged by Tal'Shiar vessels. The Tal'Shair ships took out the slave ship's escorts, then boarded the slave ship itself, discovering the slaves, and transfering them all, including Paige, to the force's flagship, before the slave ship was also destroyed. Kaven Base Due to the presence of the former Darkmetal Scimitar slave Niserie, Paige Triggs was delivered to Kaven Base for care. She technically 'lives' at the Med Labs, so Meditron and Quel 'Zeelom can take better care of her, but, she frequently stays with Serafim Ivanov and Niserie. Generally, she's allowed semi-free-rein around the base, usually having to remain under watch of someone (commonly Niserie), but generally allowed to go wherever on-base. During this time, she's usually assigned a medication meant to reverse the damage of Black Cell's drugs. However, this medication sometimes turns her a little loopy, so she usually has to remain chaperoned by Niserie. Not long after arriving, however, Black Cell operatives discovered Paige's location and attempted to execute her. Fortunately, Niserie and Serafim managed to drive them off, saving Paige's life. Veldton After a decade or 2 of living with Niserie's family, Paige, having recovered to a massive degree from her childhood of abuse, was able to leave and live out her own life. After a series of events, she became a skilled detective, and helped the police of Veldton remove some of the crime elements trying to exploit the city. Gallery Category:Civilian Characters